The Unsealing
by aaLexiee
Summary: Minato and Kushina may have sealed the Kyuubi into Naruto but Kushina managed to convince the Yondaime to create a protection seal on Naruto. They intended the seal to help their son control the power of the Kyuubi but what if the seal was triggered too early? Sensor Naruto- NaruHina
1. Sealed

Disclaimer: Kishimoto owns Naruto.

Summary: The Yondaime and his wife Kushina sealed a part of their chakra and their consciousness into Naruto's seal along with the Kyuubi. The seal on Naruto's parents consciousness was designed to be released when one of the 2 conditions happened, the first condition would be if Naruto needs to control the Kyuubi before going berserk and destroys the seal to escape. Then Minato would appear to reseal the Kyuubi once again. The second condition is when Naruto needs to control the Kyuubi's chakra, then Kushina would help him there. But what if it didn't go as planned? Naruto AU – NaruHina and other pairings.

Prologue

Minato, the Yondaime, stared at his wife, Kushina who just gave birth to their beautiful son, Naruto. The Kyuubi who was considered to be the strongest bijuu was now rampaging in Konoha. Despite of all their precautions somewhere along the way something failed. The bijuu was ripped out of its current jinchuuriki and is now wreaking havoc on the village of Konoha. Again he tearfully looked at his wife with apology in his eyes. Kushina closed her eyes trying to stem her tears, she knew what was going to happen, her one- hour old baby boy would become a jinchuuriki like she had been. A human prison containing a demon.

'Promise me, Minato.' Kushina tearfully hugged her sleeping baby boy. 'Promise me that he would be fine. He would be happy and he would be raised in a good family. If I wasn't so weak right now, I would drag the Kyuubi to my death but I know that I would not be strong enough to seal it completely and the sealing might fail, Kyuubi could end up escaping and hurt Naruto.' She continued to cry in earnest waking up Naruto who immediately let his displeasure at being disturbed known. 'I am sorry, my sochi. Mama is so bad for waking you up, ne? Shh, go to sleep now. '

'I promise, my hime. He would be happy and he would grow up a fine and healthy shinobi.' Minato assured Kushina.

The Yondaime will make sure that his son will be fine. He would make the Sandaime swear to it. One Hokage to the other. He left the room in a flash of yellow, while Kushina hugged Naruto tighter knowing the time was drawing near. Minato is preparing the altar for the sealing.

Minato flashed back into the room and took the sleeping baby from his wife. Kushina grabbed Minato's arm, 'Min-kun, take me with you. I want you and him to be the last thing I see before I die.'

Minato felt his chest constrict at his wife's words. He knew the consequences of tonight's act but still, he wished there was another way. There was none. His honor as Hokage and determination overpowers his self-preservation.

Sarutobi Hiruzen, the Sandaime, met his successor outside. The old man saw that the Yondaime was carrying a bundle. 'Minato, who is that child?' The Yondaime smiled at the old man proudly and said, 'Sarutobi, meet Naruto. Naruto, meet the Sandaime.' Minato smiled when he saw Naruto slightly opened his eyes and yawned before sleep took over again. The old hokage was wondering what Minato was planning but as soon as he saw the altar he knew. Minato was going to seal the Kyuubi again into the baby. 'Sarutobi, you know that this is the only way. Kyuubi has to be sealed again. The bijuu is too strong to be sealed as a whole. I have made my decision to protect the village at the expense of my family, Sandaime-sama. Promise me one thing before I do this.' The old hokage nodded, 'What is it, Minato?'

'This baby, Naruto, is a hero and should be treated as one. Make sure that he will grow up happy and well. Protect him, Sandaime-sama. Make sure that he has a loving family taking care of him. Remember tonight, I will not just be giving up my life and my wife, but my son as well.' The old man looked at the young hokage in surprise. 'What? Surely you didn't expect me to get some random child to seal a demon in? Naruto is my son. It is just with him that I will entrust the safety of Konoha to. Please do not fail me in this.' The Sandaime nodded at the young father as he agreed.

 **Chapter 1**

The crisis was averted and the Kyuubi disappeared. Konoha is once again safe. But there were a lot of damages. There were too many people who were killed both civilian and shinobi. The Konoha council is discussing the plans for reconstruction and how to deal with their losses both human and things.

The council was surprised when the hokage entered the council room with a bundle in tow. 'Sandaime-sama, who is that child?' Inoichi Yamanaka asked. The hokage looked at the council and said, 'This is Naruto. He is the child that holds the Kyuubi.' 'What?! Kill him! We should kill it now before it escapes!' Screeched the pink-haired council Mebuki Haruno. The civilian council was in a panic for they thought that the Kyuubi was in the same room as them and were afraid that they would be killed in an instant. Most of the shinobi council was silent. They knew the Yondaime's capability as a seal master. There was no doubt in their minds that the sealing was successful and there was no threat of the Kyuubi escaping.

It seems that the civilian council are still in a turmoil. The old hokage rubbed his temples at the coming headache. He knew things were not going to be easy for Naruto. The civilian council was frothing at the mouth, 'We must kill the demon! While it is still weak—', but he was surprised when a kunai suddenly struck the space behind his chair. He stuttered his surprise, 'Hokage-sama—'.

The shinobi council waited for the Sandaime to speak, 'The Yondaime's last wish was for this boy to be seen as a hero who saved Konoha from total annihilation tonight. He specifically asked that that boy be placed in the care of a family who would love him.' The pink-haired councillor Mebuki screeched, 'But who would love a demon? I say we kill this demon now!'

'Troublesome! So should we kill the boy now so that we can release the Kyuubi after the Yondaime had just given up his life sealing it in?' Shikaku Nara, jounin commander of the shinobi forces spoke up for the first time. The councillor was silenced. 'So after the Kyuubi is released, who would seal it back? Would you?'

'It is more logical that we keep the boy alive, with the demon sealed within him.' Shibi Aburame. 'The only way to make sure that the seal would stay intact is to have another seal master look after it. Jiraiya-sama is a seal master, so he could check if the seal stays in place.'

'Very well, the identity of the Jinchuuriki will remain a SSS secret with the punishment of death. Shinobi and civilian alike will be punished should this come out. There will be no exceptions or excuses.' The hokage was looking at the faces of his council making sure that his words are heard.

'But who would be raising the boy, Hokage-sama?' Hiashi wanted to know.

Tsume Inuzuka looked at her fellow council members, 'Okay fine, it looks as if none is willing to take on the boy, I can adopt the boy-'. She was interrupted by the civilian council as well as the man sitting to the right of the Hokage. 'The boy cannot be adopted into a clan. We cannot have the boy loyal to a particular clan. He contains a power which can be used as a weapon. He is Konoha's weapon.'

'The boy is not a weapon, Danzo Shimura! That is a newborn pup!' Tsume retorted angrily, 'besides what are you insinuating? That our clan cannot be trusted and will rebel against Konoha and use the Kyuubi? We don't abuse our puppies, Shimura! Do not insult our loyalty to Konoha.'

Once again the council erupted into chaos. The hokage sighed and looked at Naruto who doesn't seem to be bothered with all the noise around him and continued sleeping. He was the hokage but still after tonight's losses, he felt that he needed to appease the feelings of his villagers. 'Very well, the boy shall be placed in an orphanage. As his identity will now remain secret as a jinchuuriki, Uzumaki Naruto will stay in the orphanage from this day. Everything that has been discussed tonight will not be discussed outside this room, do you understand?'

3 years later

A small golden haired-boy was huddled in an alley beside the trash can. 'Why? What did I do to deserve this?' He unconsciously rubbed his arms to keep himself warm. He was so hungry. The last time he had eaten was yesterday and it was just a piece of bread and some watered soup. Naruto felt tears coming, he rubbed his eyes to keep them from falling.

The matron at the orphanage threw him out. She shouted that he didn't deserve to be under the care of the village. He deserved to die for what he had done. But the little boy didn't even know what he had done. He wasn't even allowed to play with the other children, or to go out in the playground. He didn't even understand half the things that the matron was saying at all while she was beating him with a stick.

He stood up. He wiped his tears. He refused to cry. He was not going to cry anymore. He walked around the alley and that was when the man saw him. The man was walking as if he was dancing in the street. Suddenly the man shouted, 'Finally, you are out in the open, demon!'

Naruto didn't understand why he was being called a demon, but his instincts told him to run, so he ran. He ran as fast as his short legs could carry him. Suddenly, one man became two, then they became a mob. Naruto wondered what he did to deserve all this. Why were the people so angry at him. A kunai whisked past his cheek cutting him but he ignored the pain and ran faster. He didn't even know where he was going. The kunais were sharp and they hurt. But he knew that if he stopped then he would be even more hurt.

The wounds were very painful now, and were bleeding much. Naruto was getting tired but he can't stop. That much he knew. Running through the dark alley and he spotted a small hole in the wall, small enough for a dog probably. He quickly snuck through it. He didn't care where he was going but he wanted to get away from all the pain.

As soon as he was through the hole in the wall, Naruto dashed away from it. He could still hear the mob's noise but he didn't care. He just wanted to escape them. He continued running until he ran into the forest. He looked around, it was dark but he was not afraid. The villagers were scarier than the creatures in the forest. His wounds started to throb painfully. He was feeling tired, and wanted to sleep. He wandered around until he saw the cave. It was small and he could just fit into it. He went inside and curled himself into a ball. He let his tears fall. He doesn't understand why. He was in pain, both in body and heart. He looked at the star lit sky and said, 'Did my parents love me at all? If they were here would I be like this?' He sniffled as he tried to wipe the blood that was gushing out from several of his kunai wounds. Before he fell asleep from tiredness, he mumbled, 'Ka-Chan, Tou-Chan, did you love me at all?' All of a sudden, red chakra burst out of the boy's body. The cave was filled with bright light that suddenly disappeared.

As the light disappeared a voice was heard, 'Naruto?'

The hokage was drinking his tea when he felt the Kyuubi's chakra resonate. 'ANBU!' Suddenly, the hidden shinobi materialized and waited for command. 'Come with me to the orphanage.'

The hokage and his ANBU immediately rushed to the orphanage where Naruto was supposed to be. They were surprised when the matron said that the boy was not there. 'What do you mean that the boy is not here?' The hokage was very angry. 'You were supposed to be watching over him.' The matron shrugged her shoulders saying that there were too many children to worry about one child. The hokage knew she was lying but cannot do anything about it. He signalled to an ANBU with gravity defying silver hair.

'Inu! Track the boy down. Find him and take him to me.' The ANBU disappeared. Sarutobi Hiruzen can feel every year of his age falling down unto him. 'Minato, what would you have done?' The Sandaime looked at the sky and wished for answers that he may never get.

When the hokage returned to the tower, he was informed that the council have assembled into the meeting room. They were waiting for information on the chakra pulse that came from the Kyuubi. The Hokage sighed this was going to be a long night.

The council erupted into chaos the moment the hokage entered the room. 'Was the Kyuubi released? What happened to the demon child,' - the councillor who spoke first was cut off by a kunai whizzing past his ear.

'I did not call for this meeting so who authorized this?, the hokage wanted to know.

'We felt the Kyuubi's chakra! Has it escaped?' The pink haired councillor screeched her question.

'Had it escaped, would you think you and I would be talking about it in a meeting right now, don't you think?' The Sandaime sarcastically asked. The members of the shinobi council could not help but snicker at the snipe that the hokage directed at the civilian councilwoman.

'But was it the Kyuubi?' Danzo wanted to know, he wanted to know if Konoha's weapon was still intact.

'Probably, I do not have the report yet. I sent Inu to verify and check the situation on that and until I get a report, I have nothing to say to this council.' The hokage wanted to dismiss them all at once.

'If it was the Kyuubi then, we should kill it now before it escapes and kills us all!' A fat councilor insisted.

'Mendoukuse! Kill? The Kyuubi?' Shikaku snorts and then lays his head back down to the table.

'Hokage-sama! You must listen to us! This is what the people wants! The demon child must die!', Mebuki Haruno screeched at the top of her lungs if that was still possible.

'Kill Naruto? And then what? Did you think that killing Naruto would solve all your problems? I will say this and I will say this once only. Killing Naruto would not kill the Kyuubi!' The Hokage raised his voice to be heard over the chaos of the civilian council.

'But why, Hokage-sama?!' The councillor asked.

'Simply because Naruto is not the Kyuubi! How many times do I have to tell you. Killing Naruto would not kill the Kyuubi! If Naruto dies right now, then who would hold the Kyuubi? Does anyone here know of anyone else of Uzumaki blood? Does anyone else have the Yondaime's talent in sealing here?'

'What do you mean, Sandaime?' The civilian council was confused. 'What does being Uzumaki have to do with the Kyuubi?'

'Very well since you pushed me into this. Everything will be told here, however, all information will not be revealed outside of this room. Do not test me on this. I will give you a reason to fear the God of Shinobi, if any of you break the law and reveal the information no one shall be spared.' The Hokage sighed.

'Uzumaki Naruto is not the first to hold the Kyuubi. History tells us had any of you read it. The Kyuubi has made an appearance before in the land of fire.' The civilian council gasped. 'In the battle between Senju Hashirama and Uchiha Madara at the Valley of the End, Madara brought the Kyuubi with him.'

'An Uchiha brought the Kyuubi to the land of Fire? But it can't be the Uchiha are a noble clan! They would not do anything to harm the village!,' Mebuki Haruno protested.

'Silence!' The Hokage interrupted. 'In that battle Senju Hashirama won, he was aided by the Uzumaki Mito,' more gasps were heard. 'She sealed the Kyuubi within her to keep it from rampaging all over the land of fire. 'Uzumaki Mito later became Senju Mito. Senju Tsunade's grandmother. She was the first jinchuuriki.'

There was pandemonium in the council room, particularly on the side of the council. They could not believe that the demon brat could be related to the Senjus.

'I am still not done. Senju Mito grew old and knew that she was nearing her time. She requested from the Uzukage of Uzushiogakure someone who could contain the Kyuubi. The Uzukage did send someone a young girl who was 6 years old at that time. Mito-sama prepared her to be the next container for the Kyuubi. The Kyuubi was transferred when she turned 8. She has contained it until she became shinobi up until her death 3 years ago.'

'Who was she, Sandaime-sama?' Shibi wanted to know.

'Who was the Uzumaki that you have had the chance to work with?' The Hokage asked the shinobi council.

The shinobi council heads nodded.

'I will say this so that you will understand for both shinobi and civilian. No one else would be able to hold the Kyuubi except for an Uzumaki. Their stamina, endurance, longevity and the ability to heal themselves makes them and their unique chakra a perfect container for the Kyuubi. Anyone else would just simply die if the Kyuubi was placed in them. They would be lucky to live within the day. If there is nothing more, then let us end this useless meeting.'

The council meeting ended with the civilian council mumbling to themselves. Most of them were annoyed that the demon child would not be executed tonight.


	2. Sensory Perception

**Chapter 2**

Inu was tracking the boy around Konoha, he summoned Pakkun to trace back the whereabouts of the boy. He could do it on his own, but with the dogs it was much faster. As they traced the boy's steps inside the village, they found a trail of his blood as the child was probably escaping the mob again. 'Preposterous! This village has gone to the dogs! And I say this, even though I am a dog, Kakashi! No pup should be treated this way. 'Pakkun snorted as he sniffed around the area to check the trail.

'Hush, Pakkun, just find the boy.' Kakashi was annoyed that he had to find the boy. The ANBU that was tasked to watch him was not supposed to lose him in the village.

The dogs grumbled as they followed Naruto's trail of blood. Obviously, seeing that a child so young injured by grown mobs do not sit well with the loyal dogs and knowing that the Hokage is so powerless to prevent this from happening added to the distaste.

The boy was found outside of Konoha in a cave. It was so dark but the boy seem to find darkness not a problem as he was sleeping probably more tired and in pain from his wounds. Kakashi sent Pakkun to tell the Hokage that he had found the boy and would be taking the boy into the hospital.

Sarutobi was smoking his pipe, when a small dog appeared in front of him. 'Kakashi has found the boy injured in a cave outside of Konoha. He will take the boy to the hospital and says to meet you there.' Pakkun snorted.

'How is-' the hokage was about to ask, but the dog had already disappeared.

The hokage arrived at the hospital and saw the small, blonde boy riddled with wounds and he was again beset with guilt. The people can't seem to get over their anger over the Kyuubi attack. But he, the hokage seems powerless to stop them.

'Inu, report!'

'I followed the trail of blood from within the village to a cave outside the walls. It seems that the boy had escaped through the small hole in the eastern side of the wall. You better have someone patch that up, Hokage-sama. His wounds were from kunai wounds and from stones thrown at him. I found him sleeping in a cave, probably tired from all the running he had made trying to escape the mob.'

The hokage sighed. It was during these times that he felt powerless. A small boy was assaulted and he cannot even bring those who did it to justice.

'Have an ANBU detail watch over the boy. Let no one except me or the doctors in. The boy shall be tailed and watched over by an ANBU at all times. Make sure that he is safe from all the attacks.'

The hokage decided to settle the boy at an apartment since the orphanage cannot seem to be trusted with the boy's welfare. 'Minato, what would you have done?'

The Sandaime went back to the hokage tower, smoked his pipe while staring at his predecessors. He realized that he, the hokage, never did right by the boy as he had promised the boy's father.

Time skip

It has been a few years since Naruto was discovered in the hidden cave. Neko was the ANBU that was assigned to watch over Naruto. She has been more tolerant of the prank loving blonde, seeing that she understood why he would always act out. Naruto seems to have developed an uncanny skill in stealth, almost evading detection to execute his pranks. Most of the victims of his pranks are those civilian merchants who denied him service or over priced him on the things that he bought. Tonight is one of those days, Naruto has disappeared once again, and Neko knew everytime this happens Konoha would wake up to some of his elaborate pranks, ANBUs would be sent to get him and take him to the Hokage but for some reason the Sandaime can't seem to find it in his heart to get truly angry at Naruto. It is probably due to the fact that the Sandaime is aware of how the villagers treat Naruto but can't do anything about it.

Neko has talked to Inu, the other ANBU who was always assigned to watch over Naruto along with Tora. The little blonde hellion was due to start at the Academy and as soon as that happen the ANBU detailed to watch over him would be reduced. Neko wanted to be the one assigned as his jonin sensei the moment he graduates from the Academy. She believes that the boy had talent. He can after all escape the ANBU and more often than not, can remain hidden for quite a long time from them. Obviously the boy had stamina and endurance, it is proven by the fact that he can outrun jounins, chunins and even ANBUs, no ordinary boy can outrun and hide from a group of trained shinobi unless it was natural. And natural talent, that boy seems to have an abundance of.

Knowing that the boy would likely encounter people who resent him for what he carries in his body, his academy years would not be as good as a normal academy student will be. Neko hoped that he will be at least given a jounin who would treat him fairly. Neko didn't know why, despite her parents dying at the onslaught of the Kyuubi and yet every time she looked at the boy, she is reminded of her sensei Kushina. Her sensei was a prankster of no equal, boundless stamina and endless endurance. All of those were proven every time during training practice. Kushina-sensei would literally kill them on the training grounds but then her caring after training more than offsets the pain that she, Ibiki and Genma felt.

It was just sad that they never exactly knew what happened to their sensei, as she had been kept busy as an ANBU and Ibiki became the head of T and I, while Genma became a tokubetsu jounin. Neko sighed and wondered if her sensei would be proud of what she has achieved.

Neko lifted her head to the dark sky and prayed that she could find the blond gaki. She wanted to rest for tonight.

Neko expanded her senses to try and find the missing boy. But it was as if he has disappeared into thin air. Now, this was impossible really. She sensed Tora, Inu and Bear frantically looking for the boy as well.

Suddenly she felt it, a pulse of chakra. Odd as it may seem, it was gone as quick as it came. Neko scratched the back of her head and then once again closed her eyes thinking she probably need to train her senses again if her charge is getting good at hiding. She might just get back to meditating once more.

'There!' Her head turned towards the source of the pulse. Finally, she stood up trying to keep hold of the pulse of chakra that seemed familiar but cannot seem to place it. Naruto was too young to learn to mold chakra and then suppress it. She jumped over the roofs trying to isolate the exact location of the chakra.

She spotted him sitting cross legged on top of a tree just outside the Konoha walls. Neko dropped a few trees away not wanting to spook the child into running. She was wondering what he was doing outside the village at this hour.

'Neko? Does Jiji want to see me?' Naruto didn't even open his eyes. Neko was so surprised that he was able to sense her coming.

'Naruto, how did you know I was coming?'

'I felt you coming.' He shrugged his shoulders without even opening his eyes.

Neko was surprised and that was an understatement. Was Naruto a sensor? Ordinarily, only those with ANBU training in stealth are able to sense another ANBU especially if her specialty was espionage. Arggh! Neko was wondering if she was slacking in her training but that was impossible. She continuously trained! Her genin sensei pounded it into her brain that nobody stays strong forever. Practice and train to survive because someone would always be stronger than you, better than you. And she took it to heart. But then how can an untrained boy sense her unless he was a natural sensor. This must be reported to the Hokage. The boy seems to have an abundant potential. The boy must not be set aside. If he was trained properly he could be an asset to the village given his current status it is imperative that he must be given appropriate attention.

'Naruto? The Hokage wants you to stay in the village at all times.'

'But the village does not like me.' Naruto replied in a sad voice. 'Besides, I can feel their anger. They hate me, even I know that. I don't know how though. And I don't know why.' He turned and looked at Neko. 'You don't hate me. But they do. I feel it you know. When they look at me, they want to kill me.'

'The Hokage won't let them kill you, Naruto.'

'No, he won't, but he allows them to hurt me.' He said this in a soft voice, almost as if he was telling it to himself.

Neko cringed at that truth. She doesn't know why the Hokage allowed these things to go on. She stood up and placed her hand on his shoulders. His shoulders were so thin.

'Let me take you to the Hokage, huh?'

Naruto stood up. Neko shunshined them both out of the trees and directly into the Hokage tower.

Hiruzen Sarutobi was smoking his pipe. He was waiting for Naruto to be brought to him. Naruto missed his daily ramen schedule with him. When the hokage asked Teuchi of the ramen stand, he said that Naruto has been there. He ate two bowls and left without saying anything after greeting the ramen stand owner.

Sarutobi was wondering what was going on with Naruto. Since the attack when Naruto was three. He seems to have slightly withdrawn into himself. He was still a prankster. He was still loud. Well not as much. It was obvious that the incident three years ago made an impact on the boy.

Neko and Naruto arrived in a shunshin.

The sandaime looked at the boy. Thin and gaunt looking but he looked directly at the hokage. Those piercing blue eyes that seem to accuse him were full of sadness. Naruto was such a happy baby and child. But three years ago, he became more contemplative and too withdrawn for the hokage's liking.

He still played pranks on the villagers but lately those pranks have been more elaborate than before. His pranks were well thought of. There were no evidences that can be traced except for the obvious signs the color orange on the paints that was used, orange confetti, orange smoke stink bombs.

The Konoha populace were not appreciative of the blond's penchant for the color and his indiscriminate use of it in his pranks.

'Naruto? Why were you outside the village again?' The hokage gently asked. 'There are many vicious animals in the Konoha forest.'

'I am safer there.' Naruto answered softly.

The Hokage and the hidden ANBU all cringe at the truth of those words.

'But you have to stay in the village, Naruto.'

'Why?', his tone was firm.

The hokage was surprised at the challenge of that particular question.

'Because I told you so.' The hokage stared intently into the boy's eyes. Seeing Minato's eyes stare back at him challengingly.

'So if you tell me to die, do I lay down and just die?' His voice was even softer than before if that was possible.

'Naruto—I would—of course I would not-,' the hokage was at a loss. The boy seems to be in a certain kind of mood today. 'I would never ask you to die and would never want you to die, Naruto.' The hokage tried again.

'But if I die at the hands of the villagers, would that be okay for you?'

The hidden ANBU were all shocked at the question. If those thoughts were going on in his mind how much mental torture was going on in him.

'Naruto! Of course not.' The Sandaime sputtered in his reply.

'Of course not.' Naruto shrugged. 'Do you need something else, Hokage-sama?'

The Hokage and the hidden ANBU were surprised. Naruto never used honorifics before. Even in his naughtiest pranks Naruto has never used honorifics for the hokage. He was always jiji, old man.

'Nothing else, Naruto, I would just like you to stay in the village to be safe.' The Hokage sighed.

'Staying in the village and my safety are two different things. But if there is nothing more to say can I go now? I feel sleepy.'

The Hokage signalled to Tora and he appeared. He wanted to talk to Neko.

'Uh- can Neko take me home?' The Hokage was surprised at the request.

'Why?'

'Tora doesn't like me.' The hokage looked at Tora. The ANBU gulped.

'He doesn't hate me, but he doesn't like me.' Naruto's voice was so soft that the Hokage strained to hear them. 'I don't like the way I feel when I am around people who don't like me.'

'What made you say that?' The Hokage was curious.

'I feel it. In here.' Naruto placed his hand on his chest. 'It felt heavy for a while now. But it even more so now. The village hates me. And I feel it, Hokage-sama. I feel all of it here.' Naruto pointed at his chest.

The Sandaime was shocked. Does Naruto have the same Negative emotions sensory skill like Mito Senju? If this was the case, then he must be guided well. After all, it has been known to the hokage that Mito Senju developed her sensory skills as an Uzumaki but was increased by the time she made herself a jinchuriki. Even the shodai's wife was overwhelmed by the influx of emotions that came to her. He remembered that in the Hokage's journal, Hashirama would often take Mito out of the village to help her sort out her emotions as she gets affected by each and every emotion that the villagers feel. Going out of the village with her husband prevents her from getting overwhelmed with them. And Hashirama would often spar with her to take out all the negative emotions that she has picked up from the villagers. Now if this was the case, then Naruto would need an outlet for all the negative emotions that he may channel but how. The hokage cringed as he would need to think it over as it could be dangerous to have a rampaging jinchuriki in the village. He knows Naruto pranks the villagers, but he didn't want those pranks to become destructive. Naruto doesn't need to make the village hate him more.

He made a signal to Tora, then he blended into the wall. 'Neko, take Naruto to his apartment and then come back.'

'Hai, Hokage-sama.'

The hokage sighed deeply. Now it seems that being a jinchuriki is starting to take a toll on Naruto. Minato, what would you have done? The Sandaime started to ask himself again the same question. Why did he ever take up this job, again?

Sarutobi was already considering the fact that if Naruto was indeed growing into a sensor, he would need an outlet to channel all the emotions. He needs to be trained to deal with them as early as possible. How the hokage would reason out to the council as to why Naruto would be provided with training as early as possible, he has no idea yet. The Hokage rubbed his eyes. He needed Jiraiya to talk about it.

Neko shunshined into the hokage's office once more.

'Neko, Report!'

'I made my check up on Naruto for the night, when I realized that he was not in his apartment. I scanned the nearby area, the playground and the Hokage mountain but he was not there. I thought he was at the ramen stand, but Ichiraku said that he had been there only once today and that was this afternoon. I scanned the village for him but since I cannot find him I made the report to you.'

'What is your personal assessment, Neko?'

'Naruto seems to be developing sensory skills, hokage-sama.'

The hidden ANBU all gasped at the idea. Sensory ninjas were relatively high on demand. As those were skills were really special and rare to have. There are those who train their senses but it will never be the same as a natural sensor.

'Explain.'

'When I couldn't find him in the village, I would usually search for him outside using my senses. His chakra signature is unique, even though he hasn't learned to channel chakra, he stands out among sensors.' The Hokage nodded, this was true. 'Even as I broadened my senses, I could not sense him. I stood at the wall of Konoha, I tried sensing him again and that was when i felt it.'

'Felt what, Neko'

'A chakra pulse.'

The hokage and the hidden ANBU gasped. A chakra pulse can only be felt by extremely good sensors and can only be used by them as well. The chakra pulse sends chakra signals into nearby surroundings much like radio waves and bounces back to the owner. This will tell the owner of the pulse what is in their surroundings. How can a boy who hasn't unlocked his chakra yet channel a chakra pulse.

'What was more, Hokage-sama, the pulse was so weak that I almost missed it twice. It seems as if it was being controlled and suppressed into such a way, that other sensors would miss it.'

'But that would mean that Naruto has unlocked his chakra and has learned suppressing it? But how?' The Hokage was shocked with all the information.

'When I had locked onto Naruto's location, I swiftly shifted into his direction. I spotted him sitting on top of a tree. I stopped a few trees away only to have him call out to me. I was so surprised that he sensed me coming without even opening his eyes.'

The hokage was so surprised by these events. It seems that Naruto's lineage is unraveling under his very nose. The fact of the matter is that no matter how the hokage may want to hide the truth of his parentage, it will be apparent in a few years, just whose child exactly he is.

'Hokage-sama, if I may speak out.' Neko started.

The hokage waved his hand and signalled for Neko to continue speaking.

'I am a fully trained sensor. I know how the sensory skills can wreak havoc on one's emotions. A fully trained shinobi can still be overwhelmed by all that is felt around them. If Naruto is indeed developing sensory skills, we might start having problems. Those emotions have affected me more than I can help. I admit, there were times that I felt the need to lash out and have one time or another caused injury to a comrade because of it. Are you following where I am going here, hokage-sama?'

The Hokage was very much aware of the situation. He is aware of how sensory skills can sometimes cause unnecessary rages due to the fact that the emotions were highly uncontrolled. Therefore sensory ninjas train as early as possible in controlling their emotions. Konoha had after all two previous jinchurikis, though it was only Mito who manifested the negative emotions sensing. Mito's temper was volatile as well. There were times that the Shodai would end up black and blue every time his wife needs an outlet when channelling negative emotions.

The ANBU standing in front of him was looking at the hokage, wondering what was going on in his mind. The leader was trying to contemplate whether it was safe to start training Naruto at least in chakra control and his sensory skills. Sarutobi was worried what Danzo might come up with. The warhawk might insist on training Naruto since it was what he does, train the emotion out of his ninjas as he believes that emotions are only a hindrance in missions.

'All of you listen to me, this will be kept a secret for now. All information pertaining to the jinchuriki Naruto will be ranked SSS secret. Anybody within this room talks about it, they will die the most painful way possible.' The Hokage was very serious.

Neko nodded her agreement. As the hidden ANBU shinobi flared their chakra in agreement to what the Hokage commanded.

'I need everybody to leave the room except for Neko,' the hokage was determined.

All the hidden ANBU shunshined out of the room. The hokage made some hand seals then the walls lit up and seals showed up on its walls.

'Neko, I need you to remove your mask.' Neko removed her mask revealing her face. She looked at the hokage without blinking, waiting for him to continue.


	3. Neko's Task

Disclaimer: Kishimoto owns Naruto.

Summary: The Yondaime and his wife Kushina sealed a part of their chakra and their consciousness into Naruto's seal along with the Kyuubi. The seal on Naruto's parents consciousness was designed to be released when one of the 2 conditions happened, the first condition would be if Naruto needs to control the Kyuubi before going berserk and destroys the seal to escape. Then Minato would appear to reseal the Kyuubi once again. The second condition is when Naruto needs to control the Kyuubi's chakra, then Kushina would help him there. But what if it didn't go as planned? Naruto AU – NaruHina and other pairings.

 **Chapter 3**

'I want you to mentor Naruto starting tomorrow, Yuugao.' The hokage looked at her seriously. 'It would be disastrous for Konoha to have a rampaging jinchuriki because the last thing that Naruto needs is for the village to have a reason to hate him more.'

'What does mentoring entail, Hokage-sama?' She wanted to know the limit of the things that she can teach the boy.

'Teach him everything that he needs.' The hokage was firm.

'Everything? I am an ANBU-' She started when she realized that if she taught the boy everything she knew, after a year, the boy wouldn't be qualified for the academy but for an ANBU detail as well.

'I know what you are, Yuugao. But this is important, Naruto needs to be trained to deal with those emotions. We cannot have him channeling the anger. and the hatred of the people. He must learn while he is still young enough. I want him to have a normal childhood.'

'If he starts this training his childhood will be anything but normal, Sandaime.' Yuugao sighed.

'You will be given S-rank pay. Make sure that Naruto is kept within the walls of Konoha every night. You are allowed to utilize one ANBU training ground for him, but make sure that no one will see you both. As Naruto is developing sensory skills and along with yours, it will be highly unlikely that someone could easily detect you both. Before you start, tomorrow you must show me the initial lessons that will be given to him. You will be required to make a monthly report on his progress.'

'As you wish, Sandaime.'

'I don't need to remind you that this mission is S-classed, it will not be divulged to anyone. Teach Naruto the value of keeping silent at the right times, okay?'

'Yes, sir!'

'You are dismissed.'

Uzuki Yuugao, a sensor and a kenjutsu master, has been in the ANBU for quite some time now. Frankly, she welcomed the break in the routine. And if her student was any indication, the coming days would be quite challenging indeed. She would try to focus on chakra first for her student. ah it felt good saying it. She hopes that she becomes as good a sensei as her Sensei Kushina. Upon coming home, she browsed thru the books on chakra that she has. 'I guess this would have to do, after all, this one isn't even attending the Academy. Ah, wait I must assess him first. Then maybe discuss with the hokage the best way to start about it.'

The next morning, Yuugao decided to go into the library. But as she went out of her house, she sensed that Naruto was already out and about. He seems to be on his way to Ichiraku Ramen. Now that would be something that also has to change, his diet. So many things to do, so little time. Yuugao smiled for the first since her parents died, she feels happy once more.

Naruto was one his way to Ichiraku Ramen for his breakfast. He was thinking he had a lot of pranks to do today but his stomach grumbled crazily. So this must be attended to first. He started running towards the Ramen stand as soon as he smelled the ramen broth.

'Hey old man, I am here! Give me my Ramen!' He shouted happily. The Ichirakus have always been kind to him. They never showed him anything but smiles. Sometimes he can sense that the old man was sad while looking at him, but other than that, they were all good.

'All right! All right, gaki! Wait a bit, it's coming to a boil already.' The ramen chef was happy to see his favorite customer. This one child who seems to carry the warmth of the sun around him. It is just unfair that the boy cannot be raised by him, not that he did not make a request, of course he did, but the hokage thought that it would be unwise for a civilian family to take Naruto in. Pfft, a bat shit idea, but the hokage thought Naruto would be safer in the orphanage. Safer since when? The so called accident on Naruto brought him to the Hokage's office where he ranted and raved on the stupidity of the citizens of Konoha, shinobi and civilian alike. He, once again asked the Hokage if he can take Naruto in, it was better than him trying to live on the streets! He was just three, for Kami's sake! He was again denied his request. The Hokage promised that he would find the boy a decent place to live in. But that was still debatable. He would hardly call that place safe for a mouse let alone a young child.

'Hey, Old man Teuchi! Ramen! Ramen!' Naruto chanted impatiently.

'All right, here it is!' Ayame, his daughter place 2 bowls in front of Naruto. 'Thanks, Ayame-neechan! Itadakimasu! The gaki immediately dug in.

After an hour of studying at the library, Yuugao decided to collate all the prospective lessons that she planned to initiate with Naruto, however, decided that the hokage should be put into the loop, she proceeded to the hokage tower to inform the leader of her intentions.

She waited a bit. The secretary said that the hokage had a meeting with some shinobi. After a while, the shinobis left. Yuugao was beckoned inside.

'Hokage-sama, I would like present the ideas I have for what we have talked about last night.' She then gave her leader a folder in which she compiled the lessons and its duration. 'Hmmm,' the hokage browsed through its contents and nodded.

'Very well, you may proceed.'

She gave the leader a salute, then, shunshined out of the hokage tower. It's now time to find her charge. She expanded her senses only to find him still at Ichiraku Ramen. Yuugao blew air out of her mouth. It seems that the little gaki is still not done pigging out on ramen. She slowly walked into the direction of the ramen stand. It looks like the ramen fest would go on for a while more.

Meanwhile at Ichiraku Ramen, Naruto was well into his 12th bowl of ramen, while Teuchi and his daughter watched over the blond prankster.

'So, Naruto, what do you plan to do for today?' Ayame asked, 'Eh? Don't know yet, it's still early might have to go with some pranks, dattebayo! The village needs to live a bit, ya know! they are entirely too dull if you ask me!' The prankster grinned at Teuchi. The ramen chef shuddered. He was thankful that his ramen stand never got to be a victim of Naruto's prank. He seems to focus only with the people that have treated him unpleasantly. Teuchi thought that it was a shame, Naruto should have been treated better, received better care, but never did. He sighed. He remembered another ramen prankster who was as loud as Naruto years before. Had they been alive, he would have never been treated this way.

'Don't worry, Old man, Konoha will liven up a bit after I am done, just got to finish my Ramen first.' Naruto was finishing his last bowl of Ramen.

Naruto stood up and stretched as soon as he finished his bowl. He said his goodbyes to the Ichirakus and left the Ramen stand.

'Hmm, what to do? What to do?' He looked around and thought about what kind of prank would be good for a day like this. 'Sunshiney day! Ahhh! So many things to do, so many people to see. Let see, who would be my first victim?'

As he was walking, he immediately sensed a chakra that was following him. The chakra was familiar and he felt no threat coming from it. He broke into a run, wanting to check if the shinobi was indeed after him. He skirted through the alleys nimble as a cat and jumped over the walls. Having run around the Konoha alleys, Naruto was very familiar with the places where he escape easily.

Yuugao cursed when Naruto started running. She got careless, she should have approached him properly at the ramen stand. Knowing that Naruto barely trusted any shinobi, it was expected that he was spooked by a shinobi trailing him.

The Anbu knew that if Naruto fully decides to evade her, he could. This was also another matter and a point of contention at the ANBU headquarters. The ANBU were always debating as to he was really able to hide from a fully trained ANBU. Some thought that it was ridiculous but Yuugao had discussed it with her boyfriend Hayate, and came up with the same conclusion. Naruto, somehow has developed top notched skill in evasion and stealth. Two highly coveted skills among the higher level shinobi of the village. Unbelievable for a child like him, true but then it was what made them both, her boyfriend and her interested in the little boy.

When Naruto turned into an alley, a flurry of curses came out of Yuugao's lips. Naruto is very familiar with all the Konoha alleys, better than most of them. Probably due to the fact that he has been evading the shinobis after a prank.

Rightly enough, when Yuugao reached the alley where Naruto turned, he was nowhere to be found. 'You are going to be so punished for this, Naruto!' she thought. Yuugao thought it amazing that the boy could simply disappear at whim. It will be troublesome, if he doesn't get any guidance, it would spell trouble for the ANBU if he decides to do some massive pranking on the village.

Naruto landed with a thud on the outskirts of the alley near the walls of Konoha. He knew that he lost the one that was following him. 'Bah! I got tired from all that running, I need to rest'. He decided to go over the wall and probably go up the trees in the forest.

Yuugao was upset with herself when she lost Naruto. She flared her chakra wide and still cannot sense him. She felt frustrated and at the same time excited about it. Another day would not be bad for Naruto to have his way. Tomorrow, they will start. Yuugao decided to wait for him at his apartment. After all, the boy had been running a while he must be tired and would be bound to rest at home. Tomorrow would be a good day for her to introduce herself to Naruto.

The next morning, Yuugao made sure to come early at Naruto's place, she didn't want to spook him into running again. It would be better if she removed all traces of mistrust in ANBU from Naruto. Yuugao knocked on the apartment's door, she heard some movement inside and probably Naruto just waking up. The door's lock clicked and she saw the yellow blond head peek through the edge of the door, 'Neko? Did the hokage want to see me this early? Oh and yeah, you forgot to put on your mask.'

Uzuki Yuugao rolled her eyes at her new apprentice, he recognized her probably due to her chakra. 'Naruto, we need to talk. Can I come in?', she said. Naruto opened the door wider to let her in as he shrugged his shoulders.

'Am I in trouble?', he asked, his eyes clearly showing conflicted emotions.

'No, not really,' she assured him, Yuugao didn't want to upset her new student this early. This was after all the Kyuubi jinchuriki. 'Close the door, Naruto. We have something to talk about.', she said while smiling at him. 'Okay,'. and he proceeded to close the door.


	4. Time skip

Disclaimer: Kishimoto owns Naruto.

Summary: The Yondaime and his wife Kushina sealed a part of their chakra and their consciousness into Naruto's seal along with the Kyuubi. The seal on Naruto's parents consciousness was designed to be released when one of the 2 conditions happened, the first condition would be if Naruto needs to control the Kyuubi before going berserk and destroys the seal to escape. Then Minato would appear to reseal the Kyuubi once again. The second condition is when Naruto needs to control the Kyuubi's chakra, then Kushina would help him there. But what if it didn't go as planned? Naruto AU – NaruHina and other pairings.

 **Chapter 4**

Time Skip

It has been three years since Yuugao had taken Naruto under her wing. If she was to go by how she has taught him, Naruto would be placed at Chunin level. As an apprentice, Naruto has shown an uncanny ability to get things done no matter how impossible they maybe.

Over the years, she has trained the boy in Sensory control, chakra control, which slowly expanded to various disciplines due to the fact that the boy seems to be showing a great aptitude and interest towards ninja arts. She was surprised that Naruto had not only an aptitude for kenjutsu but ninjutsu as well. Given his large chakra reserves, he was drilled to exhaustion to master the chakra exercises but Yuugao can't seem to understand why no matter how many chakra exercises he practices his chakra control still suffers. He was unable to do genjutsu. It will be his weakness. His chakra reserves were so large that to be able to execute a bunshin, he would need the chakra control of Senju Tsunade, Konoha's Top Medic Sannin, now that would be something, she thought.

The boy had enrolled in the academy much to the dismay of the civilian council, however, has failed the final exams three times, much to the dismay of Yuugao. However, when she talked to Naruto, he said that he was not concerned about failing after all he was younger than his peers. Naruto tried to graduate from the academy earlier but failed.

This year he was to be under the class of Umino Iruka. Naruto had already done a background check on his sensei just like how he was trained. All information were pertinent information as far as ANBU was concerned. Since Naruto was trained as an ANBU, his discipline with regards to ninja arts was impeccable.

Yuugao was absolutely sure that if Naruto fails again this year, heads would start to roll. She knew him, she trained him, almost certainly, she and her boyfriend raised him. They knew and understand how his mind works. They were sure that there was no way that Naruto could have failed unless it was intentionally done and his exam was sabotaged. The Hokage was also told of this, but since Naruto was still considered too young to graduate by then, the old leader decided to let it go for the meantime while Yuugao and Hayate were both fuming. The Hokage was warned that Naruto was told the same, but he will not be so forgiving the next time.

Naruto walked to the Academy, Yuugao-sensei wanted to walk with him but he said that he was okay walking alone. It exasperated her sensei to no end when Naruto expresses his independence he was after all only 9. Although he was still in her eyes virtually her baby, well she had started to think that of him. He was her baby, their baby, Hayate and hers. When Naruto reached the gate of the Academy, he was literally assaulted by a bevy of sounds that he had to lower down the sensitivity of his hearing. He was trained by an ANBU after all. His senses were all on constant alert, however since he was in the Academy where he assumed he was safe, he toned down the chakra that he was sending to his senses. This way he avoided being deafened by all the screaming that the children were doing at that moment.

Naruto entered his assigned room and saw the multitude of the clan heirs. He was trained to observe and study his surroundings so he seated himself at the very last row, making sure that he was capable of observing the students around him from his vantage point.

He spotted the present day Ino-shika-cho, Ino, Shikamaru and Chouji. The blond girl was rattling her mouth off, while Chouji was seated in between munching on chips, Shikamaru, well, dozing on his table.

Naruto saw Inuzuka Kiba talking to his puppy Akamaru, while Shino was sitting up straight and seemingly observing his surroundings as well, like what he was doing. Seated at the edge of the second row, was the shy Hyuuga princess, Hinata, who was had her head lowered pretending not to be noticed but he spotted her looking at him. He inwardly smiled.

Suddenly the room bustled with excitement and screaming was heard, lead by the very loud and screechy voice of Haruno Sakura 'Sasuke-kunnnnn!'. Naruto immediately covered his ears to protect them from the unholy assault. Oh yes, the so-called prince of Konoha has just entered the building.

He sensed the ANBU tailing the Uchiha and placed himself at the corner of the room just behind Naruto. Naruto smirked and made a hand signal in greeting. The ANBU Tora was surprised when he saw the blonde boy make an ANBU hand signal in greeting. The stealthed shinobi wondered how he was sensed by Naruto and moreover how he knew the hand signals used by the ANBU.

Naruto turned in his seat when his Sensei, he assumed, Umino Iruka entered the room. He sighed, yup, the Academy has just started.

The teacher made the roll and when his name was called, Naruto felt the twinge of annoyance coming from him. 'Oh kami, don't tell me-,' Naruto thought and blew air out of his mouth. 'Damn! Here I thought this year was going to be different.'

Naruto was aware of the sabotage done to him during the early years but then he was unconcerned as he was really too young to graduate. Yuugao-sensei was worried although she never really showed it, but he heard her talking to her fiance, Hayate-sensei one night. She was tearful in her worry, that night Naruto promised himself that he will give her time to get used to the idea of him being a shinobi. He smiled after all she was one of his most precious people.

He didn't really mind the sabotage. And as far as the senseis were concerned this Umino Iruka seemed to be a decent one. Or at least he hoped so. He would just wait and see.

However, Naruto had not really foreseen how boring the academy would be for someone like him, trained by 2 ANBUs and was not even happy with the way the lessons were going. Kawarimi, Henge and Bunshin? Really? If the Academy was so easy why the heck would it be separated from the normal learning institutions? Granted that he had never learned the bunshin, Yuugao-sensei taught him its more difficult variant, the Kage Bunshin, which was permitted by the Hokage, seeing as Naruto would never learn genjutsus due to the massive chakra reserves. Although Henge is also a genjutsu, there was no requirement to control it as it can be bypassed unlike the bunshin where there is a tendency to overcook them and produce 'dead' clones.

Naruto spent the last three years in the Academy throwing pranks. It was after all a test to his plan making and strategizing. Stealth and Evasion was when he was running away from all those ANBUs.

He was bored out of his skull that he thought that his pranks where livening up the entire Academy. Despite the initial annoyance, Iruka-sensei seemed a pretty decent shinobi after all. He treated him the same as all the other students.

Naruto learned to make friends with Shikamaru, Chouji, Shino and even with Kiba and Akamaru. They would try to escape class from time to time due to the severe boredom. Ino and Sakura have formed this Sasuke Fan Club, with all the other screechy girls in class. And boy, were they so loud! The screeches coming from them, Naruto would swear were breaking his ear drums!

Although its going to be hard and boring to repeat the process, but Naruto was hopeful this time that he would be able to graduate. After all most of the class is composed of clan heirs. He could just maneuver it in such a way that he is not going to fail this time and if he did, well, his senseis might have something to say to his current senseis and it won't be pretty.


End file.
